From the prior art, and in particular from the international application WO 2004/047655 in the name of the Applicant, surgical instruments or devices of this kind are already known, where the parts designed to be subjected to heavy stress when acting on the bone for removing a part thereof are made of plastic material. These parts can in particular comprise teeth made of plastic and can be produced by moulding.
This makes it possible to produce them on a large scale at low cost and thus encourages single use, which prevents re-sterilisation, previously prohibited.
From U.S. Pat. No. 5,665,091 a hip rasp is known, the teeth of which can be made from a polymer material.
However, the production of these rasps is performed solely by machining. If this rasp were made by moulding, not described in this document of the prior art, it would not be possible to obtain sufficiently sharp teeth, only machining (preferably using metal material) makes it possible to obtain the sharp teeth described in this document of the prior art. In fact, although these surgical instruments and devices of the prior art are clearly more advantageous than what was previously available, in particular in that, although made from a plastic material they make it possible to rasp or cut the bone and/or withstand the stresses associated with such actions, it would be desirable to improve further their ability to cut and/or withstand stress and at the same time produce them using a simple moulding method that is suitable for mass production.